What about now?
by OfficiallyTheNumberOneGleek
Summary: Finn and Rachel's relationship through Facebook. Other couples featured too. c:


**Hey guys! I really hope that you guys like this story. Making Facebook fan fiction is really fun, and when you add glee into it, it becomes amazing. So I hope you guys like this story. C: It takes place right after Jesse and Rachel kissed in the episode Funeral, and continues through the summer and Senior year!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee **

**Rachel Berry: **Today's service was simply beautiful. _**Finn Hudson, **_and _**Kurt Hummel**_ did an amazing job.

**Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and 49 others like this**

**Santana Lopez: **Definitely the most unusual funeral I have ever been too.

**Noah Puckerman: **But it was pretty cool how it was all Willy Wonka like

**Brittany Pierce: **I like the mushrooms I tired to eat one, but Mr. Schue told me that they weren't for eating.

**Kurt Hummel: **Thank you! We worked for hard on those decorations! Do you know how hard it is to find decorations for a funeral that was a Willy Wonka theme?

**Rachel Berry: **Santana; Very true, but it was still beautiful.

Noah; agreed

Brittany; *face palm*

Kurt; I can't even imagine how much effort you two put into this, but it was a good effort.

**Finn Hudson: **Anyone want a pink flower?

**Kurt Hummel: **This is by far the weirdest status you have ever had.

**Noah Puckerman: **I agree with Kurt, and then I wonder what you are doing with a pink flower Finnessa.

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah Hudson what gives?

**Finn Hudson: **They were left over from the funeral and I picked one up to give to…erm never mind that isn't important. All I wanted to know was if anyone wanted it.

**Brittany Pierce: **I want it! :D

**Kurt Hummel: ***sigh* Finn it might not have been what it looks like.

**Quinn Fabray: **?

**Lauren Zieses: **?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **?

**Artie Abrams: **?

**Santana Lopez: **?

**Mike Chang: **?

**Mercedes Jones: **?

**Brittany Pierce: **?

**Noah Puckerman: **?

**Sam Evans: **?

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt, then tell me what the hell it is dude, because from what I saw it looked like she wanted it.

everyone else, don't worry about it.

**Kurt Hummel: **Finn I don't know, but you have to think of it like this; think back to last year and all that happened between them. Rachel loves you Finn, and she wouldn't just kiss Jesse.

**Noah Puckerman: **Seriously? That is what this is about…geeze just hand in your man card already.

**Rachel Berry: **Finn, why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?

**Finn Hudson: **Everything is just dandy…

**Kurt Hummel: **LIES! Rachel he is lying to you!

**Rachel Berry: **…ok then what it the matter?

**Finn Hudson: **Nothing ok? I just want to find someone to give this damn pink flower to ok?

**Rachel Berry: **…

**Kurt Hummel: **You would think after everything you two have been through, you could be honest with each other. Finn just tell her or I will.

**Rachel Berry: **Tell me what exactly?

**Finn Hudson: **Nothing, just go back to making out with Jesse.

**Rachel Berry: **WHAT? I didn't make out with Jesse!

**Finn Hudson: **Funny because what I saw today in the auditorium looked like you were.

**Kurt Hummel: **Ignore him, he is just being stupid because he is jealous.

**Rachel Berry: **THAT IS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT? That stupid kiss that Jesse and I had. Ok, for one; I didn't kiss him back, and the only reason why it looked like I did was because you weren't close enough to hear me!

**Finn Hudson: **Whatever I am done talking about this.

_Finn Hudson is offline_

**Rachel Berry: **Finn Hudson, you have no right telling me who I can and can't kiss! You broke up with me remember? If I want to kiss Jesse then I will do it!

_Rachel Berry is offline_

**Noah Puckerman: **Wow Berry has more balls then Finn does.

**Santana Lopez and 45 others like this**

**Rachel Berry: **Finally my dreams of performing in New York are going to come true! That first place trophy is ours for the taking!

**Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and 23 others like this**

**Noah Puckerman: **HELL YEAH! Time to join the mile high club, any takers. ;)

**Rachel Berry: **That is disgusting, and it won't happen since Mr. Schue is coming with us in case you forgot.

**Noah Puckerman: **Its going to happen Berry, wanna be the lucky girl? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Eww no way, having sex on a plane is a stupid idea.

**Noah Puckerman: **So Berry is out. Any other takers?

**Brittany Pierce: **I would except for the fact that I am afraid of heights.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh Britt, how would I ever get my daily dose of laughter with out you?

**Brittany Pierce: **Well you could watch tv.

**Kurt Hummel: **This is going to be a loooooooong trip.

**R/R c:**


End file.
